Desire of the Soul
by moonbluewolf
Summary: Prequel to All My Love. Alexa meets the guy of her dreams, Dean Winchester, and he makes her an offer any girl would be dumb to turn down! Plus she has a secret of her own!


Desire of the Soul

10:45 pm.- Halliwell Manor

Alexa Halliwell laid in her bed flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Whatcha doin?" her sister, Prue asked, walking into the room.

"Thumbin' through here, looking at all the spells we have. I'm not gonna cast any, it's just that we've never actually looked through here before, and I was curious." I told her. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Okay. Just remember to put it back in the attic when you're finished. Um... can we talk though?" she asked.

"Yea sure. Are you okay?" I asked, concerned about my favorite sister.

"No. I've been feeling very sad about Andy." she said sadly.

"Oh sweetie, it's only been a month since Andy died. Of course you're gonna feel sad. You loved him and he loved you." I said softly. Andy Trudeau had been Prue's high school sweetheart. Then he moved to Portland, but then he came back and they'd gotten back together not long after that. Prue had tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to do for her. I put my arms around my sister and held her tight. Prue let loose everything she'd been feeling this past month. All the grief, all the pain, all the sadness. "That's my girl, let it out. Its okay.." I whispered. She laid her head in my lap and continued to sob. I ran my fingers through her long black hair. I shed a couple of tears for my poor sister.

"He didn't have to die. If only he'd stayed away. Why did he come here?" she asked. I didn't have the answer for her, so I said nothing. I just let her have this time to cry. She sat up and wiped her tears away, sniffling.

"He didn't wanna leave you. He knows you love him. I told her softly, wishing it was enough to take away her pain. We then heard a crash downstairs. Prue and I jumped out and ran out of the bedroom towards the staircase. When we finally reached the landing, Piper had been thrown into the living room and had crashed into the coffee table in front of the couch. There were also two men shooting the demon who was attacking my sisters.

Piper and Phoebe ran up the stairs, meeting me and Prue at the landing. Phoebe pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. There was a spell written down:

"Sewer of discord

Your works must cease

I vanquish thee now

With these words of peace"

the Power of Three chanted. Me and the two men had just watched. I wasn't part of the Power of Three. My three sisters were the main children of the Halliwell line. We walked down the stairs and met the men in the middle. One was taller than the other. The tall one had shaggy brown hair, but was brushed smoothly. The other one had short brown hair. He wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt under a dark blue button down shirt. He had this necklace, looked like a head of some sort. Had steel toed work boots on, a ring on his right hand. I had to say he was attractive. And these beautiful green eyes. He was also bleeding from a wound right below the hairline.

"You ladies okay?" he asked politely. We nodded and smiled.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, still looking at the short one. He smiled at me. "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam. That was a nice spell you guys cast. I was never a fan of witches, but you girls don't seem all that bad." he said, still looking at me. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Let me fix that up for you before you bleed to death." I said as I took his hand, heading to the kitchen. He leaned against the island as I looked for the first aid kit. I could feel his eyes on me as I tore through the kitchen. I looked on top of the refrigerator.

"Aha!" I muttered, bringing down a large white box. I wetted a rag out of the drawer and dabbed lightly at the gash on Dean's forehead. He was quiet the whole time; he just kept his eyes on my face. I didn't know where to put my free hand, so I pressed it against his lower abdomen.

"AHH!" he cried out.

"What is it?" I asked worried. He lifted his t-shirt enough for me to see another wound. It looked like something had stabbed him. I hadn't seen it earlier, and wondered how I'd missed it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were wounded there! I'll start on this and finish your forehead when I'm done." I said calmly. I looked up to see him looking at me. He had such beautiful eyes. I blinked, trying not to look into his eyes and failing miserably. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No... at least it didn't." he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well. I went back to mending his wound while he held his shirt up. Every now and then, I couldn't help but look up at him, only to see him looking at me. My heart sped up, and I couldn't help but fall into those green eyes. Dean put one hand on my hand and I could feel the electric shock run through my body. I looked up and he leaned in. When his lips met mine, I felt light on my feet, like I was gonna float away if he didn't hold onto me. I thought my heart was gonna jump out of my chest. When he finished, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. I put my fingers against his lips to stop him.

"I'm not." I whispered and I kissed him. He put his hand on my face and pulled me closer.

"Ahem." Prue said as she walked into the kitchen. "I see you two are getting along fine." she said with a smirk. "Are you okay?" she asked Dean as I went back to his wound.

"Yea. Your sister is fine company and has a great healing touch." he said smiling at me.

"I'll bet she does." Prue said. I could feel her gaze on me. "Make sure you wrap him up good so they can leave." she said to me.

"Oh I'm in no hurry." he said as I was just finishing bandaging his wound. "Yea Prue, they should stay here a couple days so their wounds can heal." I told her blushing. Prue looked from me to Dean and back to me. "Oh. Okay that's fine." she said walking out of the room. Dean looked at me and laughed. "What's up with your sister?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "She's really protective of me. I'm the youngest, so to Prue, I need to be looked after." I said. He nodded, understanding.

"She thinks I'm going to steal your virtue or something?" he asked, chuckling.

"Probably. I don't really know." I said sighing. I was back to working on his forehead. He grew quiet, and went back to looking at me with those eyes of his. I was sewing up his gash when he flinched. I snatched my hand away like I'd been shocked. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." I said.

"No it wasn't that. It's just that I don't wanna leave now." he said. I was confused at his statement. "It's hard to explain, but I feel like I just found you. I don't wanna lose you. And that's exactly what'll happen if I leave you." My heart was drumming at his words.

"So what do you suggest? I take off with you and your brother in your car, amazing by the way, and fight demons with you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep. Exactly." he replied, smiling. "I know it sounds strange, but-" I kissed him, knowing that I would be leaving San Francisco, my family, but not being able to find the sadness in it. His hands on my waist moved to my back and his lips moved accordingly with mine. Soon there was nobody on this planet but us.

"I have to talk to my sisters" I said. He took my hand and linked his fingers through mine.

"What do we have here? Looks like Alexa has a new playmate." Phoebe said when we walked into the living room. Sam was all stitched up.

"You talk to your sisters and I'll talk to Sam." Dean whispered in my ear.

"Sam, can we talk?" Dean asked his brother. Sam got up and followed his brother to the kitchen and I took Sam's place on the couch.

"Guys, we gotta talk. It's about me and Dean." Piper stayed in the chair while Prue and Phoebe sat on either side of me.

"...I..." stuttered, suddenly nervous. "Dean has invited me to join him and his brother... and I accepted, because I..." I closed my eyes "I'm in love with Dean. I knew it from the moment I saw him." All I could see was shock on everybody's face, everybody's but Prue.

"Wow. I can't believe my little sister has fallen for a guy. A human guy at that." she said smiling at Piper. Piper rolled her eyes playfully. "But you've only known him for a couple of hours." she said, trying not to raise her voice. "Why don't you take the next couple of days and think about it? If you still wanna go, you can go with them when they leave Saturday." Piper said calmly. "Piper, I'm not really needed around here. You guys are the Power of Three. I'm just an extra here. At least with Dean, I'll be able to help." I told her.

"Oh sweetheart, you help around here. And you are needed. We're your family and we love you, you know that." Piper said, taking my hand in both of hers.

"Yes I know that, but that's not what I meant. I just meant that, maybe I'll be more help if you guys don't have to worry about me. And you know what I mean by that." I told Piper. "Look, you are my sisters and I love you guys, but I can't stay here forever. Besides, it's not like you'll never see me again. I promise to visit whenever I'm in California." I said, tears filling my eyes. Dean walked back in then, Sam right behind him.

"We all good here?" Dean asked. I ran up to him and took his hand. He put his other arm around my waist. "I'll take that as a yes." he said smiling.

"Piper wants us to wait till Saturday to give me some time to think about my decision. Do you mind?" I asked him. Dean looked at Sam and shook his head.

"No we don't mind." he replied.

"Dean, please take care of her. Don't let anything happen to her." my sisters begged. They smiled at the Winchester brothers.

"I promise to guard her with my life. I would die for her." he replied. "I love her." I hadn't been expecting that.

"I love you too." I told him. He kissed me then, his smooth lips moving nicely with mine.

"Oooooh" the living room echoed. Dean let go and laughed, as did I.

Thursday and Friday flew by. Friday night, me and my sisters packed my bags while the boys went out and had fun. We laughed and cried as we thought about splitting up. I renewed my promise to visit every time we came to Cali. That night, when we finally went to bed, me and Dean laid there talking. Dean filled me in on his past. He told me about how his mother, Mary, had been killed and how his father, John, was now tracking the demon who did it. He gave me his entire life story, and by the end, I was amazed at all he'd been through. All I knew was that now, he wouldn't go through anything alone. He'd always have someone there by his side, besides his brother. After he'd told me everything, I'd told him that my birth mother had died the same way. He was shocked to hear that I was adopted and had lost my mother the same way he did. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were wide and he looked kind of pale, even in the pale moonlight.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what else to say." he said. I shook my head.

"There's nothing else to say. And it's not your fault. Besides, at least your father is doing something about it, unlike mine. My birth father left me on this doorstep with a note and left me there." I said angrily, my hand balling up into a fist. He took my hand and smoothed it out.

"Don't worry. My dad will find and he'll kill it. And he won't give up til he does. I promise you." he said softly. "At least you have a new family, one that loves you." he said. "And if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be together now." he said smiling. I hadn't thought about it that way, but it was true. His hand ran up and down my arm; the sensation gave me chills. I sighed and laid there, wondering how I'd gotten this lucky. To have three amazing sisters, and a guy who I loved more than life itself.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair. Everything went dark as I fell asleep in the arms of love.

The sun swept into my room as I awoke from a dreamless sleep. Then an arm came over from behind me, and I realized I was in heaven. I turned over and came face to face with the most handsome man on Earth.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said softly, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, handsome" I replied, smiling. He kissed me fully then, his lips smooth against mine. Again, I wondered how anyone could ever be this lucky. We laid there for awhile, then finally got up to face the day ahead. We were holding hands when we got downstairs. Everybody was up and breakfast was being served. Piper was the chef in the family.

"Good morning everybody." Dean said.

"We see that." Phoebe said, laughing.

"Good morning guys" Prue said as she came out of the kitchen. Dean sat down while I went to help Piper in the kitchen. When I walked in, Piper had a platter of bacon and another of biscuits in her hands.

"Here, I'll take the bacon and you can grab the hashbrowns." I told our family chef. She grabbed those and we walked out of the kitchen carrying the last of the plates. I sat down next to Dean and we ate, everyone sharing in their conversations. Then all the women helped clean up after we were all done. Me and the boys all got ready to go after a couple more hours of visiting. Phoebe helped me pick out an outfit to leave in. Before I knew it, the car was loaded, and I was saying goodbye.

"I'll call you when we get to Columbia, Missouri." I promised them again that I would visit whenever I got the chance. I hugged them each and kissed them on the cheek, all the time holding back the tears. I went to the car, and Sam stopped me.

"Dean told me about your mom. I'm sorry for your loss. You know about our mom. But there's something you don't know. I had a girlfriend. Her name was Jessica. She wasn't a part of this life. The demon who killed our mothers also killed her, about three weeks ago." he said, his voice filled with pain. Just like Prue, he'd lost someone he'd loved thanks to these bastards.

"We're gonna find him. I promise you Sam, and I'm here to help you both. Even though I'm with Dean doesn't mean that you're being pushed off to the side. I'll be there for you if you need to talk." I told him. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I put my arms around his neck and he didn't fight me. In fact, he pulled me closer and held me tight. I softly pulled back and so did he. I clutched his shoulder and he grinned, but I could still feel the pain radiating off of him. I noticed my sisters were still standing on the porch, and I waved to them. They waved back as I climbed into the backseat of the Impala. Dean turned on AC/DC "Back in Black" and took off down the road. As I sat in the backseat, I realized that I was in the car with my soul mate, off to face our destinies...together.


End file.
